The present invention relates to photographic flash equipment and, in particular, to electronic flash equipment of the type designed for professional use.
Currently, various types of professional, high power, electronic photographic flash equipment exist. This equipment typically includes one or more independently-supported separate flash units, which may be interconnected for simultaneous firing. The user can vary the light intensity on the subject by changing the type or configuration of the reflector shell used with a flash unit. Also, each flash unit may include controls whereby the use can effect a limited variation in flash intensity for each unit individually. It is also possible to vary the number of flash units used, but this necessarily affects the direction of the lighting and the evenness of the light intensity at the subject, since the light is now coming from a number of spaced-apart sources rather than from a single source.